rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Schändlichkeit
Die 'Schändlichkeit '''ist der Begriff, der von den Aes Sedai benutzt wird, um eine Periode extremer Unannehmlichkeiten in ihrer jüngsten Vergangenheit zu beschreiben, in der das Burggesetz missachtet und mehrere unschuldige Menschen getötet wurden. Die Widerwärtigkeit vertiefte die existierenden Spannungen zwischen mehreren Ajahs, besonders zwischen der Blauen und der Roten. Was vielen nicht bekannt ist, ist, dass die Schwarze Ajah bei allem ebenfalls eine große Rolle gespielt hat. Geschichte Hintergrund Jahrhunderte lang existierte eine geheime Gruppe von Schattenfreunden innerhalb der Burg, die auch Aes Sedai waren. Die Schwarze Ajah wählte Schwestern aus allen Ajahs, um ihnen zu dienen, und arbeitete mit großer Geheimhaltung. Einer der Grunde für die Existenz der Schwarzen Ajah war, dem Schatten den Zugang zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu ermöglichen, da man davon ausging, dass die Aes Sedai ihn nach seiner der Entdeckung entweder kontrollieren oder sich mit ihm verbünden würden. Die Schwarze Ajah wurde von einer einzelnen Frau angeführt und berichtete dem Verlorenen Ishamael während der seltenen Perioden, in denen er vom Shayol Ghul befreit war. Die Rolle der Schwarzen Ajah 979 NÄ entführte Jarna Malari, eine Graue Schwester und auch Anführerin der Schwarzen Ajah, den Amyrlin-Sitz Tamra Ospenya und befragte sie. Obwohl sie erfuhr, dass der Drache wiedergeboren worden war, starb Tamra bei dem Verhör, bevor sie enthüllen konnte, wann das geschehen war. Veränderungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Somit wusste Jarna nicht, dass der Drache ein Baby war, gerade erst geboren. Jarna entschied, Initiative zu zeigen und den Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu jagen und zu töten. Als Sierin Vayu aus der Grauen Ajah Tamra als Amyrlin nachfolgte, wurde Duhara Basaheen aus der Roten Ajah zu ihrer Behüterin der Chronik ernannt, ein Bruch der Tradition, da die Amyrlin und die Behüterin normalerweise aus der gleichen Ajah kamen. Duhara war allerdings ebenfalls eine Schwarze Ajah. Somit hatte sie die ideale Position, um Informationen aus dem Spionagenetzwerk der Aes Sedai zu erhalten. Der vageste Bericht über einen Mann, der ungewöhnliches Glück hat, würde dazu führen, dass Schwarze Ajah ausgesandt würden, um ihn zu töten. Einer der ersten und ranghöchsten war Prinz Diryk, der zweite Sohn von Königin Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga von Kandor, der einen fünfzig Fuß tiefen Fall überlebte. Wann man sich ergeben sollte (Kapitel) Das Töten solch "glücklicher" Männer, wie es in ''Der neue Frühling berichtet wird, enthüllte Moiraine und Siuan, dass die Schwarze Ajah nicht wusste, wie alt der Wiedergeborene Drache war, was ihnen etwas mehr Zeit gab, zu handeln. Von der Schwarzen Ajah getötete Aes Sedai Abgesehen von der Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen startete die Schwarze Ajah eine Kampagne, um alle Aes Sedai zu töten, die im Geheimen von Tamra in die Suche involviert wurden. Auf diese Art tötete die Schwarze Ajah nicht vorsätzlich, aber systematisch viele Schwestern, die potentielle Kandidatinnen für den Amyrlin-Sitz waren. Tatsächlich erbat Tamra die Hilfe von vielen der einflussreichsten Aes Sedai in ihrem Alter. Dies ebnete den Weg für mehr junge Schwestern für die Rolle der Amyrlin, so wie Siuan Sanche. Glücklicherweise erfuhren die Schwarzen Ajah nie, dass Moiraine und Siuan wussten, dass der Drache wiedergeboren worden war. Zusammen mit dem töten von Männern und Jungen tötete die Schwarze Ajah direkt oder indirekt dreißig bis fünfzig ältere Aes Sedai, die gewusst haben könnten, dass der Drache wiedergeboren worden war. Bekannte Namen sind: * Tamra Ospenya * Meilyn Arganya Um Haaresbreite (Kapitel) * Kerene Nagashi * Larelle Tarsi Eine Antwort (Kapitel Bd. 29) * Aisha Raveneos * Valera Gorovni * Ludice Daneen * Sierin Vayu * Marya Somares The Wheel of Time Companion * Cetalia Delarme Die Rolle der Roten Ajah Während die Schwarze Ajah ihre Suchen-und-Zerstören-Mission ausführte, wurde Jarna klar, dass sie die Rote Ajah genauso gut dazu manipulieren könnten, ihre schmutzige Arbeit auszuführen. Sie instruierte Galina Casban, die Anführerin der Roten Ajah und ebenfalls eine Schwarze Schwester, mehrere vertrauenswürdige Rote Schwestern für die Mission auszuwählen. Da die Drei Eide sie davon abhielten, Personen direkt zu töten, mussten sie grundsätzlich die Eide um gehen. Die erfolgreichste Methode war, den Mann an Ort und Stelle zu dämpfen und laut zu erklären, wer und was er war, bevor sie ihn dem unausweichlichen Mob überließen. Ishamaels Reaktion Nachdem er 983 NÄ aus dem Shayol Ghul frei kam, erwartete Ishamael einen Bericht von Jarna über ihre Aktivitäten. Ishamael war wütend über Jarnas Arbeit, da er den Wiedergeboren Drachen lebend und zum Schatten bekehrt haben wollte, nicht sofort getötet. Er exekutierte Jarna auf eine spektakuläre und schmerzhafte Weise und ernannte Alviarin Freidhen zu ihrer Nachfolgerin. Auf Ishamaels Anweisung hin ließ Alviarin die Suchen-und-Zerstören-Mission abbrechen. Zusammen mit Jarna tötete Ishamael viele andere Mitglieder des Höchsten Konzils der Schwarzen Ajah. Entdeckung Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren vergebens. 985 NÄ erfuhr Thom Merrilin, der Hofbarde in Caemlyn und Geliebter von Königin Morgase Trakand, dass sein Neffe Owyn entdeckt hatte, dass er die Macht lenken kann und von Roten Schwestern gefunden worden war. Die Rote Ajah dämpfte ihn an Ort und Stelle, anstatt ihn zum Gericht zu bringen. Als sein Dorf entdeckte, dass er die Macht lenken konnte, wurde er aus dem Dorf verstoßen und starb kurz danach. Weißbrücke (Kapitel) Obwohl Thom nicht in der Lage war, irgend eine öffentliche Reaktion von den Aes Sedai zu erhalten, enthüllte seine Konfrontation mit Morgases Beraterin Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan die Aktivitäten der Roten Ajah. Die neue Amyrlin Marith Jaen und die Halle der Burg führten eine Untersuchung durch, sie waren schockiert darüber, was sie fanden, und setzten sofort alle drei der Roten Sitzenden ab: Toveine Gazal, Lirene Doirellin und Tsutama Rath. Sie wurden auf abgelegene Farmen geschickt, um eine unbestimmte Zeit lang als Buße zu arbeiten. REFERENZEN Nachwehen Die Schändlichkeit wurde größtenteils geheim gehalten, sogar vor anderen Aes Sedai. Dies zeigt sich, als Cadsuane Melaidhrin sie in der Anwesenheit von Merean Redhill und Annoura Larisen erwähnt, beide von der Grauen Ajah, doch keine scheint zu wissen, worüber sie redet. Nur die drei Sitzenden wurden bestraft, denn das aufspüren und bestrafen all jener, die involviert waren, hätte nicht nur das Ansehen der Roten Ajah geschwächt, sondern auch das der Burg selbst. Somit wurden die Schwestern, die die Verbrechen tatsächlich begingen, so wie Galina und Elaida, nicht bestraft. Natürlich wurde der Einfluss der Schwarzen Ajah nicht vermutet. Nachdem Elaida 999 NÄ zum Amyrlin-Sitz wurde, rief sie die ins Exil geschickten Sitzenden zurück und vergab wichtige Missionen an einige der Schwestern, die in die Schändlichkeit verwickelt waren, was sie in den Augen einiger anderer Aes Sedai in Verruf brachte. Kategorie:Aes Sedai Kategorie:Rote Ajah Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah Kategorie:Tamra Ospenya Kategorie:Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen Kategorie:Schändlichkeit